


Witness

by nanjatte



Series: V no Arashi [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjatte/pseuds/nanjatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a pair of eyes witnessed it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witness

another practice for their not-so-long-ago formed volleyball club. their school first only had female volleyball club. but thanks to one persistent (or we could say he once was in love with one of female volleyball player) transfer student the school made another volleyball club for boys. the members are still less than female's one and they haven't got one win for this season's tournament. even though the first members, Ninomiya Kazunari, Matsumoto Jun, Ohno Satoshi and Sakurai Sho, promised a win to their senior, fate just wasn't on their side that time.

they began their practice after their underclassmen all gathered in the gymnasium. per usual their coach, Fujimoto Yutaka-sensei, gave them a hard time. but they all realized the hard practice is necessary since their first lost. the coach's whistle echoed marking the first round of their practice ended. each one of them took a rest reaching their towels and drinks. Ninomiya and Sakurai went to they gym door took a seat. they were discussing strategies for the next game. those two were their captain and ace after all.

"Matsumoto-kun..." Ohno nudged his team mate still concentrating on his vocabulary card. "What is it?" Matsumoto changed his sight to the four-eyes of their team. "You ever think their atmosphere is changing lately?". "hmm? you mean that bantering duo? I dunno.. but, indeed their fight is lesser and lesser these days. it's good, right? that means our teamwork will be more improved from now on." Matsumoto gave a bright smile. "I guess so. it's just weird to me. even their fight sometimes feels weird to me.". "how does a fight become weird? indeed they fight for little problems, too little sometimes. many times I thought they shouldn't fight over small things." Matsumoto giggled remembering.

"When the other team attacks us like this, we should use this formation. it would take some time to adjust, though. but I think this will work for next tournament. hey, you're listening?" Sakurai explained one of their game strategies to Ninomiya. but the other keep touching his own forehead. "ah, sorry, this hurts a little. Shige-kun's serve was off course and went straight to my forehead." the other explained still massaging the same place. "here, let me see." Sakurai brushed away Ninomiya's front hair. "ouch!" "oops, sorry, but this is just a little bump. I'll put some ice later. your forehead will return to normal in no time.". "thanks, Sho-chan." Ninomiya smiled. though, they both didn't realize a pair of eyes witnessed the moment.

"Ohno-kun!!! did you ?! they?! I don't--" Matsumoto couldn't finish a sentence and keep slapping Ohno's shoulder. "ow, ow, that hurts. what are you saying exactly?" He stared at Matsumoto now. "just now, Sakurai-kun touched Ninomiya-kun." He explained with jaw-dropping. "touched? you did touch me just now. what's wrong about that?" "but! but! his expression is... is.. I can't put it into words." "oh look, Fujimoto-sensei is calling us back. now, don't overthinking things, Matsumoto-kun." He patted Matsumoto's shoulder. "maybe that was just my tiredness playing with me. there's no way Sakurai-kun would look at Ninomiya-kun that way." He smiled wryly.

"Everyone! Let's continue for another round then we're done for today." Fujimoto-sensei's flute echoed once more and the practice was begun.


End file.
